


Ten Random Things About Ianto Jones As Told By Captain Jack Harkness

by lil_1337



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto through Jack's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Random Things About Ianto Jones As Told By Captain Jack Harkness

Ianto is not a neat freak. He doesn't feel the need to clean everything and make sure that each item is in its place. That's one of the things that makes him so great at his job; a respect for other people and their personal space. He never straightens the things on Jack's desk. He just removes the used coffee cups and wipes up the rings they leave on the wood.

Beneath the calm, almost placid surface, Ianto is a very passionate man, feeling things deeply, both for himself and for others. He has a rare sort of empathy. Not like Gwen who puts what she is feeling out there for the world to see, but more solid, deeper, like a river that moves underground, but still waters the earth above it.

Despite the regrets Ianto carries as scars on his soul, he doesn't live in the past. He keeps moving forward, focusing on the events and duties of the moment which need his attention. There is a sense of conviction about his choices, and acceptance of the consequences that Jack envies.

The inside of Ianto's brain houses a library of knowledge, which always manages to surprise the team when it comes out. From being able to use the fountain as a cellular relay to knowing that he and Tosh were being held underground by air quality. When Jack tried to find out where Ianto acquired these skills, Ianto just smiled and dismissed the question with "It's not important, sir."

If Jack had to describe Ianto in one word it would be passionately loyal, because, as he says, neither alone tells the full story and Jack has never let himself be confined within someone else's rules. Ianto's single-minded devotion to a person or a cause is one of the things Jack admires about him. He's reminded of someone that he met while traveling with the Doctor.

One of the best and worst things about Ianto is the way he anticipates Jack's needs. The coffee mug is refilled just as Jack is planning to get up and get more. Food appears when Jack is hungry and on the nights when the dreams are too much and Jack decides sleep is the enemy, Ianto is there, offering comfort and safety with his presence.

Give Ianto a stopwatch and he can be wickedly creative. There is an evil streak that comes out and it’s a side that Jack is torn between wishing Ianto showed more of and being pleased that it's revealed to him alone.

The man looks damn good in a suit and Jack knows, even though Ianto teases him about it being harassment, that Ianto appreciates the compliment and the attention.

When someone Ianto cares about is in jeopardy he is unfailingly brave or reckless. Jack's not sure which or that really there is a difference, since both result in the same behavior. What matters is that Ianto would give up his own life without question or regret to save someone he values.

Ianto sees and is aware of more that is going on within the hub than the rest of the team realizes. His reserve and way of blending into the background makes it easy for the others to forget he's there. Jack has seen the amusement that dances in Ianto's dark eyes during team discussions. In many ways Ianto is the human fly on the wall, but fortunately he guards his and the others secrets closely.


End file.
